


Servant's Respite

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Comedy, F/F, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Remilia takes notice of Sakuya's disposition, giving her an unusually lewd order.





	Servant's Respite

Two figures seated on the balcony to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The vampiric mistress and her servant, the late summer evening being unseasonably cool and calm.

"Another excellent serving of blood tea this month, Sakuya." Remilia stated, laying the teacup back onto it's tray. The teabag was peculiar, being a white cotton tube soaked in blood. "Sakuya, I've called you here today on an urgent matter."

"Milady?"

"You're so stoic and dilligent! You don't have any vices or temptations?"

"Milady, those are merely distractions to serving you."

"Meiling looks at you literally every day yet you say no to that?"

"I do not see where you're going with this, my lord."

"You're so tense it creeps me out! Do you even have a sex drive?"

Sakuya blushed. "E-Excuse me?"

"Do you know why I allow Kirisame inside this estate? Flan is too young to understand, but the magician's attention makes her feel like a person! Same with Patchy, she acts all coy and detached but Marisa turns her into a waterfall! What I'm saying is, you need to get laid."

"If it's for you, milady." Sakuya spoke, as her face turned even brighter red.

"Kirisame owes me a favor. she's going to be with Reimu tonight, and from what I'm looking at, you need a threeway! Your vacation begins now, Sakuya."

Sakuya looked downwards. "Yes, milady." Hiding the embarassed visage on her features.

* * *

Sakuya's quarters were rather spartan. Consisting of bed, nightstand and closet, with a mirror by the westmost wall.

_ "Wear that cute outfit Meiling picked out for you." _ Sakuya heeded her master's advice, trading her usual attire for a black sundress with white sandals. "I hope this will be appropiate for tonight." Sakuya pondered, glacing at herself in the mirror.

Sakuya walked out the entrance onto the garden, making her way past the vegetation to the front gate.

Meiling was standing guard as usual, but facing outward from the mansion, Sakuya was almost to the gate before the guard turned around to look at her over her shoulder. "Good evening, gorgeous." A look of satisfaction crossed her face when she saw Sakuya's outfit. "Master said I would be the first choice if it wasn't for guard duty."

Sakuya blushed. "W-What?"

Meiling chuckled as she pulled the gate open. "Remi is being extra hard on you, but she really wants you to let loose and have a little fun. She knows you got a crush on Kirisame too."

"Who else would tell their maid to go do the nasty? I'm jealous of Marisa," Meiling stated, giving Sakuya a kiss on the cheek. "Your chi is flowing with excitement right now."

"Thank you, Meiling. Maybe you'll be next."

"I hope so. Have fun, head maid!"

It was a long walk from the Scarlet Devil Mansion to Hakurei shrine, but Sakuya was in no rush. Tonight, for the first time in 18 years, she had to have sex... her nervousness wished it could be delayed indefinitely with time manipulation.

* * *

"Aw don't get jealous Rei! If anything ya can have some fun too!"

"I'm less concerned with having sex in my shrine and more with the fact these are the kinds of things you owe Scarlet."

Maiden and magician were seated adjacent to the kotatsu, trading drinks with one another in only their undergarments.

"Well, Remi helped me outta tight spot. It was my time of the month and Flan sm-"

"Nevermind, Kirisame. I do not wish to hear about your menstruation related escapades."

As the women conversed, the shouji screen slid open to reveal Izayoi in her unusual ensemble, Reimu and Marisa turning towards the sight.

"Wow Saku, ya look great!"

"Seems Remilia's dog learned new tricks."

Sakuya blushed at the reaction to her attire. "Meiling picked this out for me."

"Didn't know she had such great taste! Have a drink!"

Sakuya walked forward and took her seating beside Reimu and Marisa, heeding the blonde's advice. grasping a cup as Reimu poured a serving of sake inside, immediately drinking it's entirety.

"Wow, didn't know ya had it in ya!"

"I stopped time." Sakuya stated, her features turning crimson.

"Hehe, I love this hella cute side of ya! Remi was right!"

* * *

"Milady was quite embarassed, she usually doesn't go to the library that often."

"So she heard Patchy scream my name huh?"

"This masturbatory recollection is quite riveting," Reimu noted.

Sakuya was now relaxed enough to strip down to her undergarments. A matching white lace set of a bra and panties. Her sandals and footwear neatly set beside her. The trio now kneeling onto Hakurei's futon.

"Well, it's time we proceed with what I arrived to partake in."

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Izayoi?" Reimu inquired.

"Well, I give milady a kiss to the forehead goodnight, but no..."

"First time for everythin!" Marisa exclaimed, proceeding to lean forward and grasp Izayoi's cheeks as she connected lips with the servant.

A trail of saliva followed Marisa and Sakuya as the pair moved away from each other. "Did ya like it?"

Sakuya blushed. "It was satisfactory."

Reimu sighed. "Kirisame is handing you with kid gloves. This is a real kiss." Hakurei performing the same manuver on Sakuya, but in a much more forceful manner.

Even if Sakuya wanted to resist, she didn't stand a chance against Reimu's onslaught. Reimu's tongue forcefully entered Sakuya's mouth, exploring every inch of her walls. Afer Reimu broke off the kiss, she beckoned Sakuya to lay onto the futon. "Okay dog, lie down."

After doing what she was told, Sakuya was now laid front facing in the nude, her bra and panties tossed aside.

Marisa grinned. "Wow Saku, I thought ya padded ya chest but ya really were packin in here." Crawling onto the woman below, proceeding to suck around Izayoi's left areola as she grasped Sakuya's right breast with her left hand.

Sakuya gasped as she felt a sensation of Marisa inserting her right index finger into Sakuya's now moist opening, proceeding to add her middle finger into the equasion as she moved her digits inward and outward.

Marisa removed herself from Sakuya, taking note of the servant's serene expression across her features, her body drenched with sweat. "Give me more, magician." Sakuya cooed.

"Hehe, sure thing!" Marisa stated, removing her undergarments. "Wanna have some fun, Rei?"

Reimu yawned as she crawled next to Sakuya. "Izayoi's endless moaning will be my lullaby." The maiden closing her eyes immediately afterwards.

"Suit yaself!" Marisa exclaimed as she lowered herself towards Sakuya's groin region, planting light kisses across Sakuya's abdomen along the way. Izayoi covering her face with both hands in embarassment.

Marisa directly gazed upon Izayoi's region, transfixed by the beauty of Sakuya's coral-pink opening. Framed by two full, bare lips and crested with a neatly trimmed thatch of silver hair, moistened with evidence of Sakuya's overwhelming desire.

Marisa looked up to find Sakuya propped up on her elbows, staring down at her with a bashful smile, her eyelids hooding with innocence, in a matter befitting a smitten schoolgirl about to lose her virginity. "Ya look so cute down here, Saku," Marisa noted, kissing along the length of Sakuya's inner thigh. Sakuya moaning and cooing with every contact with Marisa's mouth.

Marisa turned her attention to Izayoi's folds, moving her tongue from side to side. Sakuya softly moaning and raising her hips with every movement of Marisa's tongue.

Within moments, Marisa softly kissed the upper portion of Sakuya's vulva, making sure to roll her tongue vertically arcoss Sakuya's clitoris.

Sakuya gripped the back of Marisa's head as a climax violently ripped throgh her, bucking her hips into Marisa's mouth as the blonde lapped up the discharge.

Sakuya was spent. Izazoi promptly laid over next to Reimu, a content gaze across her features.

Marisa emerged from Sakuya's lower region to lay on her side next to the silver maned servant, holding Sakuya in an embrace. "So how was it for ya first time?"

"Milady was correct, this is an experience I should parkate in more often."

Marisa laughed. "Ya just got ate out by a cute girl yet ya still thinkin about Remi! Never change, Sakuya."

"Maybe I should let you 'break in' during my free time, Magician."

"I like the sound of that! Don't get surprised if Reimu gets jealous!" 

Both women shared a kiss as they soon drifted into slumber.

* * *

Meiling stood by her normal post, before taking note of Sakuya crossing the lake. "Guess Marisa stole your virginity from me, among other things," Meiling conjectured.

Sakuya refrained from speaking, instead approching Meiling and enveloping the rehead into a passionate embrace. Meiling reciprocating the gesture by lifting Sakuya slightly as their tongues performed a lewd manner of contact, Sakuya's thighs latching onto Meiling's midsection.

Moments later, the pair removed their lips from one another, saliva dripping throughout. "Master said I have the rest of the day off if you did that."

"Let's finish this inside."

* * *

Remilia smiled as she sat in her balcony, taking notice of Meiling carrying Sakuya in her arms. The pair had nothing but desire in their eyes, Meiling walking towards the manor's entrance.

"Guess I'll have to learn to prepare my own tea," Remilia noted.


End file.
